Stars That Love
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: [Twin Spica] [Futatsu no Spica]. ‘Spica is my favorite star’ ‘…and you’re mine’. Asumi wonders to the stars if this how love feels like. Shinn x Asumi.


**Stars That Love**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fandom**: Twin Spica

**Pairing**: Shinnosuke Fuchuuya x Asumi Kamogawa

**Rating**: PG – some swearing XD for bad Shinn!

**Theme Set**: Epsilon

**Summary**: _'Spica is my favorite star'; '…and you're mine'. Asumi wonders to the stars if this how love feels like._

**Declaimer**: Twin Spica; Futatsu no Spica is © Yaginuma Kou.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Motion**

Asumi dances with the sand in her feet and the wind slowly follows her with such grace that the sun seem less bright compare to her – Shinn only stares at her dumfound, she is more beautiful then he has ever remember.

**#02 - Cool**

'I…' she's staring at him with those big dark brown eyes of hers – _I'm such a coward!_- and he runs away from her… **again**.

**#03 - Young**

She is so young and careless that she isn't aware of the evilness of the world – He wouldn't want her any other way so he's going to be there to save her.

**#04 - Last**

'Sometimes I think I'm the last person on her _care_ list' and sometimes, when she hugs him or smile at him, he doesn't care about any list at all.

**#05 - Wrong**

'I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY, SHUT UP!' When she enters the classroom Shuu is smirking at his back, Kei is too but more openly in his face and Shinn is fussing about something and Asumi is happy that everything seems kind of normal, as normal as they can be.

**#06 - Gentle**

'Don't cry… idiot… everything is going to be ok, He's in a better place now…' He gets closer to her and pats her head, she cries holding the little yellow metallic harmonica, and although she is sad, Asumi feels relieve by her friends presence and care, so it hurts so much less that Lion-san is gone.

**#07 - One**

'_Spica is my favorite star_' Asumi smiles; _'…and you're mine'_ Shinn smiles back.

**#08 - Thousand**

'The stars are so high in there that sometimes I think I will never be able to reach them, even if just little…' He pats her head lovingly and smiles at her '_I'll make sure you get there… I promise_'

**#09 - King**

'You can be neither the king nor the prince! You're a girl!' She looks rather confused, and he doesn't want to say that he wants to be the prince so she can be the cute princess that he's going to rescue.

**#10 ****– Learn**

'You're such a klutz!! You have to be more careful… you never learn don't you?' He seems mad at her as he gives her a piggy back to the school - she fell of the stairs and torn her ankle – _she looks down sadly - 'I'm sorry'_- Asumi hides her face on his warm back, tired and hurt, and everything inside him… melts.

**#11 - Blur**

The image of Lion-san is getting blur through the years, and every time she says it, Shinn always answer, immediately '_You will never forget the feelings he gave you, don't be an idiot, you will never forget him…._' Asumi stops crying there and can see Lion-san and Shinn's heart clearer than ever.

**#12 - Wait**

'Wait… wait a damn minute… you… what… here… how… who… says… I'm… in denial!?' Marika gives him that grim look that only she can give him and he completely chills, that woman is creepy and is always damn right.

**#13 - Change**

'Why _would I want to change Shinn-kun? He's beautiful the way he is, he's right that way…_' he's behind the classroom door and hears Shuu laughs, and his heart, is going to blow out of his chest '_I like him the way he is_'.

**#14 - Command**

'DON'T HURT ASUMI! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER' the brown hair boy smiles to him '_So you like her too…_' –Shinn looks away from him, blushing slightly but stills glaring -_'… I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able not to hurt her… I'm sorry'_ – Shinn looks back to scream at him more but the boy looks so sad and sincere that he doesn't say anything at all and walks away slowly unaware of the other boy's tears-.

**#15 - Hold**

He holds into her as if the world is going to end any minute, she's sound asleep and this is the only chance Shinn has to be this close to the one he truly love.

**#16 - Need**

'_Is weird for me... to say… that… I need you this badly…_' Her eyes shot open in the second when he leans over to kiss her.

**#17 - Vision**

'_You're the one that understand her the most_' Marika isn't looking at him, she's looking at Asumi from the second floor, studying under the trees in the park, she smiles and looks fondly at her friend and then to him with the most sincere smile she can manage '_I really, really envy you_'.

**#18 - Attention**

'Why would Shinn-kun pay so much attention to me, to now my favorite pair of socks, he don't even know what my socks look like!?' even Marika laughs her ass off at her naivety.

**#19 - Soul**

'_The little one's soul is the pretties one I have ever seen in this world_' Takano realize that her soul might be as pure as is now when she grows up, as long as the kid in the glasses stays with her and protects that purity.

**#20 - Picture**

She has thousands of pictures of them as children, but there is one she treasures the most and is the one when they are sleeping together on the bus at the school trip and her little hand is resting on top of his.

**#21 - Fool**

'_DON'T BE A FOOL! SHE LIKES YOU TOO! SHE ISNT THAT BLIND!! GO TELL HER DAMN IT AND STOP BOTHERING US!_' When Kei stop ranting hysterically he's already running to Asumi.

**#22 - Mad**

He runs out of the room completely angry and flustered 'You know he's just damn mad! I just ask if he wants to kiss Asumi…' Asumi runs out of the room too, choking with laugher and red as a tomato, their friends don't know that, they just did that the day before on the way home.

**#23 - Child**

'Idiot' behind his weird attitude towards her, behinds those big glasses, name calling, bad mood and childish manners, in that boy, Lion-san sees, what Asumi will call… a friend, a best friend or something but that is a matter of the boy bravery and maturity.

**#24 - Now**

'Come with me…' Shinn offers her his hand and she looks up to him with teary eyes; Asumi wonders as she sleeps on his warm back, if this moment, right now, is what Lion-san said… that love feels like.

**#25 - Shadow**

Shinn is her shadow, always behind her, always there, always and forever -_ Asumi can seem to notice that _–'_haven't you notice how he always knows what to do or what to say when he's around you…? Or how he is the one that always know how to comfort you even in his idiotic jerk weirdo ways?_'-.

**#26 - Goodbye**

'_We'll go together to space…_' Shinn doesn't know that the reason of her insistence is that she never wants to say goodbye…to anyone… to him.

**#27 - Hide**

Shinnosuke is always hiding from Asumi; although that the only reason he takes the tests to be an astronaut is to stay with her, he is always hiding; Shinn can't really understand why his heart beat so fast when he's around her so he keeps his distance from Kamogawa, far enough to stop the feelings and close enough to watch over her.

**#28 ****– Fortune**

Asumi is the happiest – _and luckiest_ - person alive… as he holds her, whether under the stars or not, is in those times when he says loud enough that he loves her and make her fells more special then she thinks she is, and is in those moments when she understands why she love shim so much too.

**#29 - Safe**

'_I don't know why but__… I feel safer whenever I'm with Shinn-kun'_ May be that, the only reason for him to be there with her, is exactly that.

**#30 - Ghost**

'Lion-san is gone' she cries silently and that's the first time he hugs her - rather tightly, rather lovingly –'_Whenever he is…. He is happy because he got to meet you and you… should be happy too_' his expression is uncharacteristically tender as he holds her even tighter and the sadness slowly goes away.

**#31 - Book**

Shin looks at the book she holds so dear on her drawer, and remembers that her heart is full and he can't beat the dead.

**#32 - Eye**

The stars are her dream, his too – _She's his real dream but will never say it_ - ; Shinn's going to be there to see it complete.

**#33 - Never**

'_I'll never leave __you; I'll always follow you… I don't know why but I will…'_ those words and his smile are the biggest secret of Asumi's heart.

**#34 - Sing**

'Is such a nostalgic song, I didn't know Shinn-kun could sing so well, you're so talented!' He holds the guitar tightly, looks anywhere but her eyes and blushes madly, he's damn glad she doesn't know he was signing about her and the stars.

**#35 - Sudden**

'_I LOVE YOU IDIOT_!' she blinks a few times and then he kiss her.

**#36 - Stop**

'STOP RUNNING AWAY! IF YOU DON'T TELL HER, YOU WILL REGRET IT! YOU LOVE HER! TELL HER AND MAKE US ALL THE FAVOR' Kei glares and the topic is close, he doesn't talk to them for the rest of the day, they know he isn't ready yet but trying to get to him is worth the silence.

**#37 - Time**

He knows Asumi since they were children, he loved Asumi since the day he sow her, he knows Asumi more than anyone in the world and longer than anyone, well except her dad, he'll follow the girl anywhere, to her house, to the stars, to wherever she wants to go; Shinn loves Asumi for reasons he don't know but he's damn glad.

**#38 - Wash**

Her face, at night, with the star washing over her skin, looks as beautiful as the moon, his eyes follows the light to her eyes and those are more beautiful than the bunch of stars high in the sky – _in Shinn's opinion of course_ -.

**#39 - Torn**

'I… I…' Those big eyes are the pretties and scariest thing he has ever seen, he can find the sound of the words in his throat, he can't find a frigging way to tell how much he… '…I like you too Shinn-kun' _… damn her_.

**#40 - History**

'_You've always been with her, always… why don't you let her be with you?_' Kei ask him on the sunny day, under the cherry tree, while Asumi sleeps next to them, a book on her chest 'She don't want me to be with her that way' He adds slowly almost painfully and Kei's glares grows deeper '_How do you know that?_'.

**#41 - Power**

'_You should smile more often Fuchuuya-kun!_' he grunts and blushes at her, annoys him the power she has over him - he can't stop himself from smiling the whole day.

**#42 - Bother**

'_Why do I bother anyways__? That baka only has eyes for the stars…'_

**#43 - God**

_Does __god have something against him? Why does he have to go around saving that girl every day? Why does he have to love her so much?_

**#44 - Wall**

Asumi runs to the black hair boy's side when she founds him in the crowded street; Takano is sitting on a wall and behind the mask he smiles - _she's growing up so fast_- .

**#45 - Naked**

'_I HAVE… NEVER… THOUGH OF…HER… THAT…WAY!! AND DON'T YOU EVEN… THINK ABOUT IT… YOU… ASSHOLE!_' – Shuu is giving him that smirk – 'Then why are you so… flustered?'

**#46 - Drive**

'Hold on to me and you better don't fall off idiot' She holds tight to his waist and buried her face on his back and as he drive her home everything in Shinn's world is perfect.

**#47 - Harm**

'Are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere? You baka, have to be careful!' She smiles at him and kiss him on the cheek but she's too young to realize what she just did and what means for the little boy.

**#48 ****– Precious**

'I want to be close to the stars' Shuu is looking at him expectedly '… I think that if I'm close to those stars I'll be closer to her… don't stare at me like that!!' Shinn is blushing so madly that it makes tomatoes look pale.

**#49 - Hunger**

'_You can have my Onigiri Shinn-kun_' He refuses saying that she's stupid but that doesn't stop Kei from laugh at his red face.

**#50 ****– Believe**

'_One day we'll go to space… together_' He smiles lovingly at her 'I believe you, Asumi' – Is the first time he call her by the first name and she is so happy that she hugs him.

**Done.**

I'm happy about them.

Twin Spica is cute!

And sadly this is a No beta fic…

So spelling still sucks!

XD


End file.
